


Not Weak

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Kudos: 8





	Not Weak

"EDWARD!" Nikolai screamed as he watched the German scientist fall to the ground clutching his side, blood on his hands. His mind raced just as fast his legs as he ran through the tall grass, hoping against hope that Edward would still be alive by the time he got to him. Once at his side, he threw himself to the ground beside him.   
"H-How bad i-is it?" Edward, eyes closed and head turned, gasped in pain as Nikolai hurriedly unbuttoned his vest and pulled his shirt up. Edward opened his eyes in confusion when he heard Nikolai laughing.   
"Is just scratch!" he exclaimed as Edward looked down to find the bullet had only grazed his side. "I fix easily!" He helped Edward to his feet and guided him across the field to a nearby farmhouse. 

"Did you get him?" Edward asked once Nikolai had barred the door and patched him up.   
"Da!" He showed Edward his bloodied knife as they lay together in the center of the room on a pile of blankets he'd scavenged from the house's two bedrooms.   
"Good." Edward laid his head on Nikolai's chest, the Russian placing a comforting arm across his back. He'd only had it there for a minute when he felt something that disturbed him: Edward was trembling.   
"Eddie?" Nikolai's heart sank when Edward didn't respond.   
"I-I'm fine," Edward told him without looking at him.   
"Really, okay?"   
Edward knowing they were alone and having never had anyone care for him the way Nikolai did, couldn't keep lying to him. "I-I'm scared, I don't know vhy. He's dead and....and...ve're far avay from the front." Edward wiped his eyes on his sleeve.   
"You almost died, Eddie. Of course, you scared!" Nikolai offered as Edward clung to him. "Man who is not scared is idiot!"  
"But...." Edward was trying and failing, to control his emotions.   
"Is okay, I don't think you weak." Edward's protest died before it could leave his mind. He'd never imagined anyone, let alone another man, not mocking him for crying like a baby over being shot in the middle of a war.   
"You don't?" He choked out.   
Nikolai shook his head. "No." He then pulled Edward against him, making soothing noises as Edward sobbed into his chest.


End file.
